Wandering Free
by Tippie
Summary: (AU: Head-canon for Ariel's story.) It was a prophecy made to be broken. A prophecy that would help Snow White and her Prince overtake Regina's kingdom with the aid of an unlikely pair - a young prince grooming himself to be a king and his wife, the youngest daughter of King Triton. But Regina would not let that come to pass. This is the story of Ariel.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** Sorry for the horrid description. I'm really quite terrible at writing them. Hey, if you're reading this, you obviously were intrigued enough to see what this is all about. That's a plus, right? ;P

Anyways, here's my first full-fledged fanfiction. Before the lovely Joanna Garcia came to our screens and knocked my socks off with her performance, I had a headcannon in mind for an Ariel story. I love what Once did with her character in actuality, but I still am in love with my headcanon. So, here it is! This will take place in season 1. I will alternate chapters between the Enchanted Forrest and Storybrooke, adding, perhaps, small drabbles of backstory where I see fit.

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Disney or Once Upon a Time. No matter how awesome that would truly be, I do not own any of the characters except for my adaptations.**

_Prologue_

"People tell me that you can see the future."

Regina's cold stare bored into the woman standing in front of her. She was a small-boned creature, dressed in rags that draped across her body in a haunting manner. Her sleeves hung lower than her wrists, which curled into small fists at her sides. Yet her face was the most eerie of her features. It was what made people stop in shock and horror. A crudely crafted scar stretched across the middle of her face, taking the place of her eyes.

As a child, most had been shocked and saddened by her misfortune. Yet when she bared the state of her palms, people gasped in horror. Two piercing blue orbs glared from their unusual resting place, searing into their victim's soul and snatching up their future.

She was quickly and wildly sought after by some to proclaim what was approaching. Still others hid, running away from things they did not wish to come to pass.

Prophecies abounded, and this frail creature trembling in front of Regina knew of them all. It had taken her many years to finally acquire the woman who had hidden herself away from the cruel hunt of fate-seekers.

"You have heard truth; I see all."

"Good," a smile rested on Regina's face, ruby lips curled upwards. "As you are well aware, I am Queen of this realm. Yet, that title does not come without repercussion. I fear Snow White may be on the prowl to snatch it away from me. I hear talk of it amongst the villagers."

The Seer shifted slightly where she stood, her head tilting to the ground. Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman's discomfort. She knew of the people's whispers.

"You know of what I speak. Tell me, what have I to fear?" She took a step closer, hands extended to grasp The Seer's fists in her own and turn her palms towards her face.

Before she could wrap her fingers around the woman's worn hands, she stepped back.

"Prophecies are intricate things, my Queen." Regina detected a small hint of sarcasm in the last few words. She shoved it aside, having become adjusted to the tone by now. "Knowing your own future has driven countless people beyond the cliff of sanity."

"Prophecy?" Regina drowned out the last statement made. "There's a prophecy?"

The Seer's lips twitched ever so slightly. "There are many."

"The one that deals with my future as Queen, that is the one I am most interested in knowing!" Her voice rose several octaves, a menacing tone mixing in.

The Seer sighed, knowing full well there was no chance she could usurp the Queen's wishes. In resignation, she lifted her palms, unfurling her fingers towards the elegantly dressed woman in front of her. The blue orbs stared at her. Regina cast her eyes towards them. They penetrated deep into the dark recesses of her soul, picking out memories that hid deep in locked away chambers. They snaked around every corner, picking at every thought. Regina's eyelids shuttered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her heart beat slowed, drumming out a name she once held so dear. A name she had endlessly tried to resurrect - but to no avail. A name that kept her alive.

_Daniel._

"I see a future without a throne to aid you," The Seer said. "A small army that fights with eagerness and agility will overtake your castle. They are lead by two Kingdoms bound together against you."

Regina snarled. "Of which kingdoms do you speak?"

"One contains the very pair you have tried so desperately to keep apart."

_Snow White._ Regina's eyes furrowed in anger, a dark mist clouding her vision.

"The other is an unlikely pair - a young prince grooming himself to become a king, married to the youngest daughter of the mighty Sea King Triton."

"A mermaid?" Regina scoffed.

"The prophecy states she will find her legs. Together, this reborn human, Ariel, and her prince will aid Snow White and her husband. Together, they will take back your kingdom and rule - binding them as one."

"We'll see about that!" Regina clapped her hands and shouted for her guards. "This precious '_Ariel'_ can't help Snow White if she never marries her beloved prince."

The guards grabbed a hold of The Seer, dragging their unwilling prisoner past Regina. She managed to free an arm and grabbed a hold of the Queen's velvety red sleeve, brushing against her bare skin.

A steamy breath left Regina's body as visions flashed before her eyes. Snow White and her Prince Charming close together, a baby causing her stomach to protrude. They looked positively and disgustingly happy. The visions switched to a dark cloud overtaking the air around Regina herself. It surrounded her, giving her a sense of victory. Visions began to race by, people she knew crowding around her in a realm she did not recognize. Her brain began to swell in pain. Regina pulled herself out of the Seer's hold.

"The future is changeable, but beware of the consequences!" The woman desperately stated.

"Guards!" Regina yelled. "Bring her to the prisons immediately! I have a spell to concoct and an imp to talk with."


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been awhile, right? ...like exactly a year ago to this date type of awhile. I have issues with procrastination and managing my time correctly, what can I say?

Regardless, I wanted to show up once again bringing good news. While this is not an official chapter, I will be updating with some very soon. I have been plotting and planning for awhile and I finally have an outline for the entire story all mapped out. Maybe this will help keep me on track, right? As plans go, I have 10 FTL chapters (+an epilogue) and 10 Storybrooke chapters planned. I'll alternate between the two as I post. I'm hoping to post a FTL chapter on the weekend and a Storybrooke chapter sometime during the weekdays.

That said, I want to write up the first five chapters, at least, and polish them before I begin my regular posting schedule. This way I will have a head start, so to speak. While you may have to wait a little bit for new chapters, keep an eye out for them to begin coming out shortly. Hopefully I can garner some new interest in the interim.

Once again, sorry for the wait! I am so excited to get started. Lots of fun stuff (and by fun, I do mean painful) headed your way shortly. :)


End file.
